With the rise in electronic voting kiosks, some people worry that voters' ballots may be deleted or altered without their knowledge, and the legitimacy of elections may be called into question. Ballots are open to manipulation. They can be thrown out, and some people may suspect that the ballot boxes can be stuffed by allowing some people to vote more than once. Some people have called for an auditable paper trail that can be used to validate election results.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a vote verification system and method.